John y el pez
by Lenayuri
Summary: John es un pescador que no busca riqueza al pescar, ama al mar y está feliz con lo que tiene. ¿Qué sucede cuando un día, de la nada, se encuentra con un pez que habla? [Johnlock] [Crack!Fic]


**Basado** en el relato 'El Pescador y el Pez Dorado', pero sólo la base… ya que la idea original viene del concepto revolucionario de Tumblr: tuna!lock

**Disclaimer**: Nada del fandom me pertenece, sólo la historia absurda que escribí aquí.

=X=

John era un pescador. Pero a diferencia de los demás, él no buscaba más de lo que el mar pudiera darle, nunca exigía nada más que lo necesario para poder vivir, comer y vender un poco en el pueblo al pie de la colina en donde tenía su humilde casa.

John vivía solo, no tenía pareja y mucho menos familia propia – salvo por una hermana, pero no se llevaban muy bien – así que no tenía de qué preocuparse ni a nadie a quién mantener.

Tampoco es que buscase estar solo por la eternidad, pero al parecer, al no ser un ambicioso pescador que busca la riqueza al explotar el mar, nadie lo tomaba en serio. La mayoría de las señoritas a las que cortejaba se fijaba cuánto poseía en los bolsillos, de qué estaba construida su casa y qué tan grande era; algo insignificante para él, pero muy valioso para ellas.

John no tenía muy claro qué era lo que buscaba, pero a veces, en medio del pacífico mar, se preguntaba qué se sentiría amar y ser amado por alguien a quien no le importase qué tenía, su renombre, la riqueza.

John anhelaba un amor puro y sincero, algo que poco a poco su propio corazón le decía que no sucedería, nunca llegaría.

=X=

Una mañana John salió a pescar como era su costumbre diaria. Ese día estaba ligeramente más fresco que los anteriores y eso le decía a John que probablemente llovería; tendría que apresurarse para que no le agarrara la lluvia en medio del mar – podría ser peligroso.

La primera vez que lanzó su red no obtuvo resultados.

La segunda vez, lo único que recolectó fue basura de mar y unos peces que parecían botana por su diminuto tamaño.

John decidió retirarse temprano ese día porque era probable que los peces sintieran la tormenta y, debido a eso, no se iban a acercar a la superficie por más que lo anhelara. Pero por última vez, lanzó la red.

Esperó alrededor de diez minutos y nada ocurría. Decepcionado y cansado, decidió retirar la red unos segundos después, sólo para llevarse la sorpresa de que ahí, enredado en ésta, había un gran pez – más parecido a un atún que a otra cosa – de un penetrante color azul, con escamas brillantes y un extraño color de ojos. No eran los ojos comunes de los peces, de eso estaba seguro.

John dejó de pensar mucho en la apariencia del pez y prosiguió a sacar su cuchillo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier incisión, el pez habló.

"Puedo ver que eres un pescador y por la apariencia que llevas, deduzco que no has tenido buena pesca en días; sólo pescas lo necesario y no has dormido a causa de la preocupación de no poder obtener sustento para ti. También veo que eres soltero, nada de ataduras ni relaciones. Así que por favor, te pido que no me mates y si me regresas al mar, prometo concederte un deseo – por más absurdo, perdón, por más imposible que parezca."

John no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¡Un pez que habla! Por todos los… bueno, ¿y si qué tal si se desmayó y ahora estaba alucinando? Bueno, si era ese el caso, entonces le seguiría la corriente.

"¿Cualquier deseo?" inquirió John, aún perplejo y pensando en la manera de despertar – no vaya a ser el caso que se caiga del bote y se ahogue en el mar.

"¿Debo repetirlo todo? Si te digo que cualquier cosa, es porque puedo concederte cualquier cosa." John casi pudo jurar que el pez rodó los ojos exasperados, pero eso no podía ser ¿verdad? ¡Él estaba soñando!

Entonces, la idea del deseo le tentó – aún si fuese un sueño ¿qué podría pedir? Imaginó teniendo fortuna y riquezas, pero descartó la idea porque él no era así, además de que la gente era demasiado interesada y nadie lo vería a él, sólo a su dinero. ¿Fama? El mismo caso anterior. ¿Una mejor casa? Estaba feliz con su casita, gracias. ¿Qué le hacía falta en su vida?

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseas, pescador?" John observó el pez que, pese a haber estado fuera del agua por alrededor de cinco minutos, no había muerto. Ah, qué grandiosos eran los sueños.

"Ya no estar solo." Pidió John.

"Aburrido." Murmuró el pez.

"¿Qué dijiste?" creyó haber escuchado _'aburrido'_, pero era absurdo.

"No, nada. Preguntaba si estabas seguro de eso."

"Claro que sí."

"De acuerdo. Te cumpliré tu deseo, ahora, déjame en el mar y regresa a tu casa, pescador–"

"John." Interrumpió "Mi nombre es John."

"Bien, _John_. Ve a tu casa y déjame libre."

John colocó al pez en el agua y éste se fue sin mirar atrás. El rubio estaba confundido, ¿había sido real? No, eso no era razonable; tal vez haya sido el exceso de sol y trabajo, sí, tal vez eso era. Así que tomó sus cosas y regresó a su hogar, se preparó un té de hierbas, comió un poco de pan y carne que tenía guardado en la alacena, se dio un baño y se fue a descansar. Tal vez el día siguiente sería mejor y tendría un poco de suerte en la pesca.

Trató de olvidarse de la locura que había imaginado esa tarde y se quedó dormido.

=X=

El día siguiente amaneció soleado pero el viento era fresco. Seguramente ese día no iba a llover – eso esperaba John.

Se despertó, tomó un poco de ropa y entró al baño para lavarse la cara e irse a trabajar - aún iba adormilado. Lo que despertó a John por completo de su estado letárgico fue el reflejo de su espejo, y no porque fuese su rostro lagañoso y despeinado por la mañana, no. ¡Era por el hombre metido en su tina, con medio cuerpo descubierto y medio cuerpo metido en el agua!

John se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se resbaló con el pequeño tapete y cayó de nalgas hacia atrás, gimió por el dolor y rápidamente volvió su atención al _desconocido_, apuntando con el dedo índice y tartamudeando en el proceso.

"¡Q-quién eres!" gritó-exigió saber John.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" la voz de barítono del hombre envió una descarga eléctrica a la espalda de John que nunca había sentido antes.

El rubio trató de recordar si lo conocía – tal vez lo encontró en el pueblo y se lo llevó para ayudarlo o algo – pero por más que intentaba, no recordaba conocer siquiera a aquel hombre. Nadie con sus características se le hacían conocidas.

El hombre en cuestión tenía la piel demasiado blanca, casi parecía leche bañando su piel. Su rostro se asemejaba mucho a la realeza, sus pómulos altos y esos labios que invitaban a… ahem… y su cabello, sus rizos invitaban a meter la mano y acariciarlos todo el día de ser posible. Era un hombre hermoso – sin olvidar esos ojos de color extravagante e hipnotizador, un color único e imposible de describir.

John podía reconocer fácilmente su hermosura – no era secreto que sus gustos se inclinasen tanto hacia las damas como a los caballeros – y definitivamente recordaría si hubiese conocido a alguien así.

El hombre sonrió con prepotencia y le hizo una seña a John, quien como si estuviese en medio de un hechizo, obedeció sin rechistar. Al acercarse, pudo notar que el hombre traía pantalón – _una lástima_, eso fue lo que pensó John.

El desconocido tomó a John de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. John se perdió en ellos completamente, aturdido por la intensidad de su mirada pero, algo en su interior le gritaba que ya lo conocía. Intentó recordar, buscó en cada uno de sus recuerdos, incluso en sus sueños y ahí fue donde lo recordó. ¡El pez!

John abrió los ojos por completo, asustado y sorprendido a partes iguales. El _pez_ sonrió al darse cuenta que John por fin lo recordaba y se levantó de la bañera, apartó a John y dio un paso hacia afuera, mojando el piso en el proceso.

"Me alegra que me hayas recordado." Dijo burlón mientras se recargaba en la pared.

"P-pero tú… tú no… ayer…" John seguía aturdido ¡qué rayos estaba pasando ahí! "Ya sé lo que pasa… sigo dormido, sí, eso sucede… seguramente estoy teniendo una extraña pesadilla donde un pez se convierte en hombre y entra a mi casa…" comenzó a reírse nervioso, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

"No John, tú lo pediste ¿recuerdas? Me pediste ya no estar solo y heme aquí." Se señaló y prosiguió "Estoy aquí para ser tu compañía ¿no era esto lo que querías? ¿Acaso no estás satisfecho con lo que tienes enfrente?"

John lo pensó mucho – de verdad, mucho – y se quedó observando de arriba hacia abajo al desconocido, perdón, al pez-humano que estaba frente a él. Ahora que lo veía de pie se dio cuenta de que era muy alto, casi una cabeza más alto que él; su cuerpo era fino pero para nada afeminado, pero no tan trabajado como el suyo. Sus piernas eran largas y el pantalón mojado se amoldaba perfectamente a ellas; todo en él era hermoso y entonces una idea se cruzó por su cabeza: si todo eso era verdad ¿cómo alguien como él podía siquiera pensar en estar con alguien tan hermoso? No lo merecía, de verdad que no.

El pez-humano se cansó de esperar y se acercó a John, quien aún estaba teniendo su debate interno sobre si lo merecía o no, y no se dio cuenta cuando el otro tomó su mentón con la mano y elevó su cara para verlo mejor.

"Soy lo que pediste, John."

"Yo–" pero los labios del otro evitaron cualquier replica, cualquier frase o palabra que pudiera destrozar el momento.

John se dejó hacer, embelesado por la sensación de ser besado, de probar esos labios y sentir el aliento del otro. Luego sintió una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, fue el acabose de John.

John se entregó a ese hombre extraño y hermoso y no volvió a sentirse solo nunca más.

=X=

"Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que tú, maldito, asustabas a los peces para que yo no pudiera pescar ¿verdad?"

"Estaba aburrido, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?"

John abrazaba el cuerpo esbelto de Sherlock – nombre del hombre-pez en cuestión – mientras discutían ciertos detalles de su encuentro no-tan-casual.

"¿Aburrido?"

"Sí, aburrido. No sabes lo que es escuchar quejarse a los peces idiotas del mar. Que si el tiburón esto, que si las medusas el otro… ¡es tedioso escucharlos!"

"Pero, según tú, ¡ese es tu trabajo!"

"Un trabajo que no pedí y ahora le pertenece a otro."

"¿A otro?" dudó John.

"Sí, le pasé la responsabilidad a mi hermano. Él tiene más paciencia que yo, y más tacto."

"No lo dudo."

"¿Dudas de que tenga tacto?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"John, debes saber que te he estado… _observando_ desde hace mucho tiempo." Sherlock de pronto se puso serio, enroscándose al pecho de John.

"Querrás decir _acosándome_."

"Lo que sea. El caso es que primero pensé que eras como los otros pescadores, los saqueadores, pero luego me di cuenta de que eras diferente y un día, sin saber lo que significaba, quise saber más de ti, quise conocerte y verte más cerca… ese día fue cuando me atrapaste."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó John, besando la cabeza de Sherlock y acariciando su cabello.

"No lo sientas, en parte quería que me atraparas. Después de eso, pedí mi destitución y relegué mi poder a Mycroft."

"¿Y no te arrepientes?"

"¿De escuchar a sardinas viejas quejarse? Para nada, además, quería estar contigo y ahora lo estoy." El moreno dudó "¿Tú te arrepientes de algo?"

"Debo decírtelo, Sherlock." Se detuvo y observó el rostro impasible del otro "Llegar como un pez que habla y después como un humano que allana mi casa no es la forma ideal de declarar tu amor por mí, ¿sabes?"

"Pero ¿te arrepientes?"

"No." Respondió con fuerza, seguro "No me arrepiento porque es lo que anhelaba, eras lo que estaba esperando Sherlock, aún sin saberlo y me alegra no haberme vuelto loco."

"No estás loco."

"No, no lo estoy."

Ambos sonrieron mientras se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos. John pensando en que tal vez sí hizo algo bueno en el pasado y ahora lo estaban recompensando, o de ser un sueño, lo disfrutaría lo que durara; y Sherlock se alegraba de poder estar con ese hombre que le había devuelto la esperanza de que hay humanos desinteresados en el mundo…

"John."

"Dime."

"¿Listo para la segunda vuelta?"

"Esperaba que me lo pidieras."

Y así, Sherlock no volvió nunca más a ser pez – aunque muchas veces se la pasaba horas en la bañera sin hacer absolutamente nada – y comenzó su propio negocio de Detective Consultor, ganándose fama y fortuna por la eficacia de sus deducciones y casos resueltos; y John, experto en hierbas curativas y lesiones, estudió medicina para ayudarle a Sherlock en sus casos, convirtiéndose en el dúo estrella de ese pueblo pequeño que pronto ya no fue suficiente para ambos y tuvieron que emigrar a otros para continuar con su aventura.

Pero a John no le dolió dejar atrás su casa, su bote, su vida, porque ahora tenía alguien con quien hacer una vida nueva, una nueva aventura les aguardaba cada día y daba gracias a quien fuera por concederle su pequeño deseo. John ya no estaba solo, porque ahora tenía a Sherlock, y Sherlock lo tenía a él.

* * *

**Notas**

¡No sé qué demonios hice aquí! xD

Bueno, en parte es por el coraje de la mañana al saber que me plagiaron (mi fic Obsesión, Tom/Harry), y por otro lado el que prometí escribir y no hice nada... en fin.

El término **tuna!lock** lo vi hace días en Tumblr y es una jalada, sinceramente, pero es divertido saber que el fandom es creativo -algo bizarro, pero creativo.

Por cierto, posteo en las siguientes páginas:

**Slasheaven:** Lenayuri

**AO3:** lenayuri

**AmorYaoi:** LenayuriFanfiction

Y aquí, obviamente. No se dejen engañar y si saben de cualquier plagio -aunque no sea del mismo fandom- notifiquen a los autores originales y avísenme a mi también, yo me encargo de esparcir esto como pólvora.

Ok, no los mortifico más. Gracias por leer.


End file.
